


Early Morning Heat

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Pretty much smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Heat

"It is far, far too hot..."

Darcey sounds almost petulant and yet Anton can't help smiling as he finds her in the kitchen wearing his ancient tank-top and a pair of, barely noticeable and highly skimpy, panties. His smirk grows a little wider as she looks him over, clearly enjoying her own view. He too is too warm for his usual suit and so he is in a simple black pair of shorts and a t-shirt that grips a little tightly to his muscles. Except now he moves to pull her closer, kissing her with a new kind of heat, the kind that says 'I don't care about the weather, I want you now'. She can't help her slight giggle as he lifts her onto the work-surface, the coolness of the marble something of a shock but then, she doesn't mind when she knows Anton has 'plans' for her. His smile is teasing now even as he moves to run his hands up under her tank-top, teasing at her nipples until they harden and she arches, barely stifling her moan. He is smirking as he moves to grab one of the bar-stools she had insisted they get, settling comfortably on it, aware his own state of need is fully obvious and yet more interested in teasing her until she is in more or less the same state. She flushes slightly when he moves to remove the already skimpy panties, watching with slight arousal as he tucks them into his pocket, still completely pleased and proud that he wants her. His smile is all the more tender and teasing as he moves to brace her legs against the back of the stool, aware she has a tendency to slip and, despite his hunger for her, not wanting her to slip and hurt herself. His smile is all the more teasing as he kisses his way up her inner thigh, taking his time to tease at her clit with both his lips and tongue, all too aware when she arches, his smile soft as he moves to repeat the gesture, staying in place until she is noticeably needy and clinging somewhat desperately to anything she can find, a mug, then the counter itself, her body arching to him every time he touches her. This time she is unable to stifle her moan and the sound almost echoes, turning Anton on all the more, Darcey, like this, is the most incredibly beautiful sight for him and he knows, instantly, he will never be able to let her go. She is writhing now and, if he listened to his normal desire, he would take her as his own, he would far rather tease her a little more though and so he does, trailing a hand down her inner thigh, still lightly teasing her clit with both his lips and tongue, his touch light but firm as he slips two long and slender and skilled fingers into her, bringing her to arch again. She is mewling now and he smiles, aware that when she begins to mewl she is fairly close to a release. He doesn't mind letting her have the first turn, he will have his own pleasure with her later, right now he is far more interested in ensuring that she knows just how much he wants her, all of her. She arches time and again until she hits her climax, unable to stifle her keening cry of release. He smiles, brings her down as gently as ever but moves, once sure she is ready to balance, to stand her up, his arm tight around her waist when she wobbles a little, releasing her once she is able to keep herself steady, moving to peel the tank-top off her and smiling again as he kisses her, his shorts meeting the tank-top on the floor even as he moves to pick her up and carry her to bed.


End file.
